


And So It Begins

by MelodyText44



Category: One Piece
Genre: Furry, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyText44/pseuds/MelodyText44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in a fur world with a bit of A/B/O thrown in. Some people are born with animal parts and instincts. Only those with said parts are Alpha, Beta, Omega dynamics. They are called Ferals. Sanji is a fox Feral, And Zoro is a tiger Feral. Nami is A tabby cat Feral, Luffy is a monkey feral. There will be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasting Time

**Author's Note:**

> This my first work here. Let me know if I make mistakes so I can fix them.

Zou was a quiet island. That was Sanji's main thought since they docked here yesterday. He exhaled a cloud of smoke above his head. 'Dear god, I'm so bored'. His tail twitched with agitation. Barely here 24 hours and he was already going mad with boredom. The island may be quiet, but there was nothing for him to do. Nami had started to map the island, Chopper was searching for medicinal plants, Brook was working on a new song, and that little dragon brat was helping his dear, sweet Nami. And he was stuck on the ship, watching the shitty clown. He had reorganized the kitchen. Twice. They had met up with laws crew, but they were at the other end of the island. They had only communicated via snail to confirm that the Heart Pirates were still on the island. Said snail started to ring. He rushed over to the mast, where he had left it several hours ago. "Hello?" "Cook-San, is that you?""Robin-Chan! Yes my dear, it is I!" Sanji smiled. His dear Robin had called. How Wonderful! "Good. I wanted to tell you that we are fine and have just set sail. We should be there in only a few days." "Of course my dear. I will let the others know." "Thank you, Cook-San." "You are most certainly welcome, Robin-Chan!" "Good bye." "Good bye, my dear." "Click" Sanji glanced at the clock. Five minutes. Damn. What to do now?

 

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

 

Zoro sat on the deck of the getaway ship. His ears twitched when he herd the cooks voice. 'What....?' He stood and followed the voice to Robin, who was on the snail. 'Oh.' "Good bye." "Good bye, my dear" "Click" "Did you need something Swordsmen-San?" Zoro turned to Robin. He shook his head. She smiled one of her All-Knowing smiles and proceeded to pick up and read a book that he had no idea where it came from. He slunk off to find a nice place to nap. One moment he was walking , the next thing he knows, he's laying on the deck, with his captain on his chest. He growled at the monkey Feral. "Why are on top of me?' "I'm bored. Entertain me!" "Like fucking hell I will! GET OFF ME!" With a quick leap, Luffy escaped from Zorro's claws. "Shishishishi. You're no fun Zoro. I'm gonna find someone who not as grouchy as you to play with!" With that, Luffy took off across the ship. With a sigh, Zoro settled down for his nap. 'It's gonna be a long couple of days."


	2. Claimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Life ya know? So Happy Chapter two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have made a mistake or two let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy!

It had been 3 days since Robin had called. There was very little for him to do to take his mind from the boredom. He had cleaned kitchen three times, and he wondered what little else he could do. Most others on the ship were entertaining themselves in some form or fashion. His sweet Robin Chan had said a few days. It had been three days. Three long, boring days with nothing for him to do. He had already hunted enough meat to satisfy Luffy for God’s sake!  
He had scrubbed the ship from top to bottom. It was nothing more for him to do, except for to sit on his butt and wait for the rest of his crew to get here. ‘I’m loosing my mind’. Then it hit him like a ship. His cycle. He was due for a heat soon. Very soon. That’s why he was so fidgety, he was nesting. ‘SHIT, not now, not with a bunch of strange alphas around me!’ Sanji began to panic. When he was due for a heat, he would go to the special room Franky had built in the ship for heats and ruts. But with the meet up with Law’s crew, and the fight with flamingo, he had lost track. And when Luffy and the others got here, they would want to party. Which meant that he would have to cook. Sanji ran to the men’s bunk room, and began to flip through his calendar. Less than a day. He had less than a day before his heat hit.  
He then heard something in the distance. It was someone yelling. Sanji jobs out of the men’s bathroom, and onto the deck in time to see chopper running directly towards him. “I saw a ship in the distance! I think it’s them!” Chopper squeaked. Sanji reached for the eye glass. It was hard from this distance, but he could see someone hanging from the mast with arms that were too long to be normal. He handed the eyeglass to Chopper. “I think you’re right. Look at person on the main mast.” Sanji said. Chopper began to laugh. “It’s our captain all right. He’s the only human being that I have ever seen that can stretch that far. I’m gonna go get everyone!” He took off with a smile. Sanji looked towards the overcrowded ship with uneasiness. Something warned him something big was gonna happen. Weather good or bad was yet to be determined.  
Zoro napped constantly to pass the time. The fight was over, and he wasn’t badly injured. Out of everyone, Usopp, Luffy, and Law were the worst off. And even then, they had been fine after some rest. Well, Usopp was still a little beat up, but he was healing well. Luffy suddenly gave out a yell. “I can see the Sunny!” His call brought everyone on deck. “PARTY ON MY SHIP!” Luffy screamed. ‘Hope there’s good booze’ was Zoro’s main thought. As they got closer, he could see the rest of the crew was waving to them. “NAMI, CHOPPER, SANJI! PARTY!” Called Luffy.  
“Of course. I knew he would want a party.” Sanji grumbled. “Let’s me get everything set up”. With that, Sanji walked into the kitchen. He gasped and collapse, clutching his stomach has a cramp hit him. ’Not now. You can do this, Sanji.’ With a deep breath, Sanji forced his body to work. He would not let his biological effect his crew. 

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP  
*Several hours later*

Sanji could barely think straight. His body was crying for relief. He had cooked enough for everyone to have a plate with extra, so that he could sneak away to relieve himself. He didn’t expect to be followed. He had barely made it into the room before he was tackled heavily onto the bed. He struggled violently, but he could not get his assailant off of him. “Come now, I can smell that you need this” purred a voice in his ear. Sanji let out a cry and tried to get away. But the body on top of him was too heavy. Caesar clown whispered “I’ll make it feel good, so stop fighting me.” But Sanji didn’t want the clown. The ram alpha was not good enough for him. He fought and struggled with him, but his body was betraying him. Suddenly, the clown was off him.  
A roar tore through the room, followed by a thump and the sound of the door slamming shut. A warm body was blanketed over him a moment later. “Sanji, are you ok?” purred a voice in his ear. Zoro . . . Zoro had come to him, protected him. The tiger is an alpha, he protected us. He’s a good mate. Sanji fought his instincts crying for him to give in. “Yes. . . Damn Clown.” Crooked Sanji. “Sanji . . . you smell so good” Zoro mumbled into his ear. Give in. No. Give In. No. GIVE IN. With a soft keen, Sanji bared his neck to Zoro. “Please, I need . . . please.” Zoro let out a god awful roar, and sunk his fangs into the fox Feral’s neck. Sanji let out a high pitched keen and went limp. Claimed, he was claimed, but not mated. Not until Zoro claimed him completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long for so little. I've been dealing with some crap from life. I hope it was worth the wait.

Sanji was limp beneath him. Zoro's instincts were in control. All he could think about was that this was HIS mate. And someone tried to take Sanji from him. The clown would pay. Later.   
With a growl he pulled his fangs from his mate's neck. Sanji let out a soft whimper. Zoro lapped at the bite a few times to ease the pain. With quick and nimble claws, he undressed Sanji. He gently brushed the back of his clawed fingers against his mates hole. He was soaked. With a deep growl, he stripped himself of his clothes. He was hard as stone, and his knot ached. With a purr, he began to push into his new mate.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

 

Sanji was in a haze. All he could feel was his mate fucking him into the mattress. It felt like an itch he could never scratch, but finally could. He couldn't stop the cries pouring out of his mouth if he tried. And he really didn't want to try. His mate deserved to hear how good he was making him feel. Sanji could feel Zoro's knot catching on his rim. Close, Zoro was close. Sanji was close, too. He needed more . . .whatever. He didn't know. Zoro let out violent roar, and sunk his fangs into Sanji's mark as his knot swelled inside him. Sanji screamed as he came with a rush. Darkness consumed his vision as he fell unconscious. 

 

Zoro felt like his heart was trying to beat it's way out of his chest. He was panting heavily and could taste his new mates blood in his mouth. He liked it. A lot. He could see that Sanji had not moved. Zoro moved closer and nudged him. A soft mumble is what met his ears. Zoro smirked. 'He passed out on me.' He then curled on his side, wary of how they were still connected, and pulled Sanji close to him. It was time to sleep, for now.


End file.
